


Wagging tongues

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Blue eats Keith out under the table, Exhibitionism, Lance can tell, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Teratophilia, Trans Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: Keith liked to think he was smart, and he didn’t put himself in compromising positions. But that would be a blatant lie.Starting with his current issue.Prompt: Blue going down on Keith under a table in public, Lance catches on.





	Wagging tongues

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the dog pun titles...  
> But yeah, anyways.  
> I’ve been meaning to do Trans Keith and I thought this was a pretty appropriate prompt to shove that into.  
> There isn’t rlly any true Lance/Keith/Blue content. It’s just Blue/Keith with Lance being a nosy perv (cuz I love him)

Keith liked to think he was smart, and he didn’t put himself in compromising positions. But that would be a blatant lie.

Starting with his current issue.

The inhabitants of this planet wore...well, dresses. They were arranged from fabric that could only be classified as dresses, to robes, to downright shawls.

Anyways, they’d been insistent that Voltron wear their culture’s clothing to dinner.

Which was how Keith ended up at the table, surrounded by his fellow teammates as well as dignitaries and royals of this planet.

The first sign of trouble was when he felt something warm and wet against his inner knee.

He tensed and tried to subtly glance under the table.

Blue.

Blue sat at Keith’s feet under the table, licking at his inner knee.

Keith frowned and pushed at Blue with his foot, hoping to dissuade him.

This did the opposite.

Blue’s tongue moved up, leaving a wet trail from Keith’s knee and up his thigh.

Keith bit his lip, pushing at Blue a little harder, unable to help how wet he was getting just from the contact.

Blue moved. Keith was relieved for half a second before Blue’s nose was buried in Keith’s crotch.

Keith jerked, grabbing the arm of his chair with white knuckles.

He glanced around to make sure no one had seen. It seemed most everyone was preoccupied with Coran telling a story.

Most everyone except Lance, who was giving Keith a curious look. Keith shot him a smile, more of a grimace, and pretended to pay attention to Coran.

He tried to keep himself still and looking relaxed as Blue licked at him through his underwear, his warm tongue curling around Keith’s heat.

When Keith shifted his hips Blue took that as an opportunity.

His tongue pushed the fabric to the side, giving him access to Keith’s cunt. On reaction Keith tilted his hips up and let his legs fall apart, giving Blue access.

He hooked his feet around the legs of his chairs to keep them from accidentally slamming shut.

If this was going to happen he might as well make the most of it.

Blue’s tongue flattened over Keith’s folds before the tip flicked at his clit.

If Keith was any stronger he swore the arm of the chair would have snapped under his grip.

He was biting his lip, practically wearing a hole through it in his attempt to stay quiet.

Keith bit into his knuckle instead of his lip, thighs shaking as Blue pressed his tongue into Keith, slowly and shallowly fucking Keith with it.

He kept his eyes intently in front of himself as Blue gradually deepened his reach, tongue curling in and out of Keith and a maddeningly slow pace.

Keith sighed shakily, letting his eyes flutter closed. He could feel Blue’s tongue deep inside him, twisting and curling. There were many perks to Blue’s tongue being wildly long, and a handful of them had to do with Blue eating Keith out.

Keith’s eyes shot open as Blue’s tongue curled a certain way, causing him to bite his tongue.

He was met with Lance’s furrowed brows and cocked head. The boy across from him leaned back to look under the table before his face lit up.

Fuck.

Lance’s mocking grin turned back to conversation, occasionally shooting Keith knowing looks. Of course he was just going to sit there and look smug rather than pulling Blue away from Keith to stop a potentially disastrous situation. But Lance was just as much of a voyeur as Keith was an exhibitionist.

Keith slumped in his seat a bit, angling himself farther towards Blue.

Blue took this opportunity to start thrusting his tongue into Keith’s cunt, occasionally rubbing a portion against his clit.

“Keith.” Keith looked up, blinking in shock at being addressed. “Are you Alright?” Allura asked, looking at him in concern. From the corner of his eye he saw Lance shaking with restrained laughter.

“Y-yes. I’m fine.” Keith hoped his voice was more convincing than it sounded to his own ears.

“Are you sure? You can always retire to your room if you need to.” Keith nodded.

“I might in a bit.” He replied. Allura gave him a smile before returning to the conversation, all attention off of Keith for the time being.

Blue’s tongue continued to fuck Keith throughout the entire interaction, slowly building Keith up.

He felt desperate when Allura turned away. He didn’t have the control to stop and pick up back in their room, he was already too close to the edge.

He unhooked a leg from the chair to wrap it around the back of Blue’s neck, urging him closer, a clear sign that he was close.

Blue responded with quicker movements, flicking his tongue inside Keith and pushing against his walls as he thrust it.

Keith managed to just barely muffle a moan as he came, muscled clenching and legs shaking.

He closed his eyes momentarily as Blue’s tongue fucked him through it until his lower half was trembling.

Slowly, Blue pulled his tongue out and rested his head on Keith’s lap, big puppy eyes staring up at him innocently.

Keith gave him a much less than serious glare and made a mental note to return the favor when they got back to their room.

He glanced up to see Lance leaned forward on the table, grinning at him.

Perverts, the both of them. Keith thought, rolling his eyes. Not that he was one to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!! Reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or comment anonymously!!
> 
> If you have any prompt ideas feel free to comment and let me know!
> 
> New note: I have a Twitter now! It’s @ficsfrombeyond!! I’m still figuring out how twitter works but feel free to say hi or check my posts abt what i’m working on!


End file.
